Jenessa Davenport
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After a year of being away, Davenports' daughter comes to stay for a while. But how will the bionic siblings going to High School effect her life? And what is her large secret that has something to do with Chase's alter-ego Spike? Not even Chase knows, but he's intending to find out.
1. Janessa Arrives

Nessa's POV...

"Mom I'll be fine" I whined as we pulled up to my fathers house "Are you sure? You know how he is with all those experiments" she said with an' annoyed tone, I rolled my eyes "Again I'll be fine, I love staying with dad" I reasured "He already has a new wife" Mom said bitterly, she wasn't the best mother and could be very selfish sometimes, but I loved her either way

"And I bet she's lovely, and her son. Look mom you got re-married why couldn't daddy?" I asked knowingly, she sighed "I guess you're right, but I bet I'm prettier" she said going back to her laptop, I once again rolled my eyes and opened the door "Bye mom" I said eager to get away from her "Bye sweety love you" she muttered as I closed the door, I got my suitcases from the trunk of the limo and walked up to the door, I knocked lightly and a woman opened the door "Can I help you?" she asked in confusion

"I'm Donalds daughter" I said hoping she knew who I was "Oh yes I'm sorry come on in" she said opening the door wider, I dragged my suitcase and large bag in while she helped me with the rest "You have a lot of stuff" she said as we got all my bags into the living room "Yeah my mom says girls can never have too many clothes" I replied shrugging, her eyes widened "Your mom's smart" she said, I chuckled "I'm Tasha Davenport" she said holding out her hand, I shook it

"Jenessa, but people just call me Nessa" I said, she nodded and looked around "Well the guys are down in the lab at the moment" she said, I nodded in understanding "I know how to get there I'll just make my way down" I said, she nodded and I walked down the hall.

In The Elevator...

Just like the many times I had been down here before I once again had to hold on for dear life as the elevator stopped, I walked out and saw my dad along with the guys and some kid I didn't know, they hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to make my entrance "Hey daddy" I said loudly while placing a hand on my hip, they all faced me with wide eyes "Jenessa you're here so soon" he said hugging me, I hugged back and chuckled "I know I'm sorry it's just you know how busy mom gets"

I said, he nodded in understanding and I faced the guys "D'you miss me? C'mon I know you missed me" I said playfully, they all rolled their eyes and pulled me into a large group hug "Of course we missed you" Bree said, I smiled a little "Who's this?" The kid I didn't know asked while checking me out "Leo this is your step-sister Jenessa, or Nessa for short" Dad said, I waved a little and Leo's face fell "Oh man, she's hot" he whined,

I giggled "Nice to meet you to" I said amused, he nodded and sat on the counter "So anything good happened while I was gone?" I asked hopefully "Yeah, we nearly got sent away, then we were nearly recycled and now we're going to school" Bree said excitedly, my eyes widened "Hold up. How did you guys get daddy to let you go?" I asked surprised "It wasn't easy, it took a lot for him to realise that even though we're bionics we are still teenagers, so he caved and is going to let us go as long as we keep our powers to ourself" Chase replied, I nodded

"And the glitches?" I asked remembering Chase's biggest glitch...Spike "We're gonna test them out later on so we can find out if they can go to school tomorrow, speaking of which aren't you still enrolled?" Dad asked, I nodded "Mhm" I said "Good, okay I'm gonna go upstairs a sec, d'you have everything unpacked Ness?" he asked, I shook my head "No I'm gonna head up now" I replied, he nodded and walked away "I can't believe you're back" Bree squeeled, I chuckled "Me either, I can't believe I've been gone for nearly a year" I said shaking my head, she nodded and gave me a side hug "Well you're back now and that's all that matters" she said, I nodded and hugged her again.

* * *

AN: Quick note to say that Nessa is Chase's age because it works better that way.


	2. Commando App Part 1

Next Day At School...

I had by my own choice missed the meeting down in the lab about the glitch test results, but so far all I knew was that we needed to keep Chase from turning into Spike, I begged and pleaded for my father not to let Chase go if it was a risk but all he did was wave it off and say that everything would be fine. I knew better and I also knew that if any inch of Spike came out in the school then I was hauling my ass outta there

"Okay you guys, there's Principal Perry, she has the temperment of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit" Leo said glancing back at the guys, I rolled my eyes "Hey you no tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it I will take a metal detector to your face!" Perry shouted advancing on the kid with the piercing "This is it, my chance for romance. On T.V the new girl always drops her books and then the cute guy with the soulfull eyes always picks them up" Bree squeeled as a cute guy headed our way,

she dropped her books as he walked past and an entering teacher slipped on them, I held in my laughter not wanting to get detention on my first day back "Oops, sorry I'm new" Bree said as the teacher gave her an annoyed look before walking away "Okay your social life is determined where you sit, we can't sit at the cool table but we can be cool table adjacent" Leo said motioning to the opposite table "FYI Adam just sat down at the cool table" I pointed out, they all faced the table in time to see Adam playing with oranges...although it did makes the cheerleaders amused

"What?! He can't sit there, that's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders, and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup" Leo told us, I rolled my eyes again "Those girls are actually talking to him, and they can't talk about colors and shapes forever, see yah" Chase said joining his brother, I shrugged and sat down at the opposite table to drink my morning soda...it was my routine.

I suddenly heard loud hollering and I looked to see the jocks come through the door, I noticed all the guys were at the cool table and I decided that it was my job to try an' get them out of it asap "Hey that's my seat, now get lost before I use you like a napkin" Trent, the head footballer said to Chase "Chase we should probably go, he's not very absorbent" I said to Trent playing the innocent girl card, he checked me out before turning to Chase again, he tipped Chase's drink all over the table before grabbing him by the front of the shirt and lifting him out of the seat

"I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face" Trent said, something seemed to click in Chase's mind and he suddenly slammed Trent's face agains't the wet part of the table "Think again bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use 'em as hockey pucks" Chase said, only his voice was deeper and a lot more menacing, it gave me insane butterflies and I felt both nervous and excited...which meant Spike was back "Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back" Adam said running over to Leo and Bree "I'm sorry guys I gotta go" I said, they all gave me confused looks as I ran out of the cafeteria.

Later On...

I was at my locker shoving my books into my bag when I heard a familiar voice barking, I looked behind me to see the guys including Chase...or Spike, I couldn't really tell "Hi guys" I greeted "Hi Nessa, where did you get to earlier?" Bree asked confused, I was about to reply when Chase cut me off, except it wasn't exactly Chase "Well well well if it isn't little Nessa" Spike said, I winced and had a mental debate about weather or not to run "Spike" I sighed "Last time I saw you we were both in your room" he said standing behind me, I did not want the guys knowing what went down between me and Spike "Don't even say it" I snapped facing him, he grabbed my forearms and I gasped

"Why not? Scared they'll find out?" he asked motioning to the guys who had confused looks, I pushed him away and some kid gave him a hall pass as he walked by "What's this?" he asked looking at it "That's an all access hall pass, you can go anywhere you want with that" Leo exclaimed "I can go anywhere I want anyway, these are my hall passes" Spike said, he started flexing and I took slow steps back "Okay if he starts oiling up I'm out" Leo said grimacing, I rubbed my arms where Spike had grabbed me "Commando app disengaged, guys why was I in commando mode?" Chase asked turning back to himself, I mentally thanked god

"Were you in commando mode?" Bree asked playing dumb "I don't know anything about commando mode" Leo said "Ooh that's good everyone keep lying" Adam said smiling "You guys were supposed to watch out for me" Chase exclaimed frustratedly "Oh we watched the whole thing, you man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole defensive line" Leo said excitedly "What? Oh great this is so gonna come back to haunt my supreme court nomination" Chase said

"D'you know what Spike would say to that? Nothing he would rip out your rib cage and play it as a zylophone" Bree said, Chase had an annoyed look "Yeah I like him, he's like a big fun monster in your sad little body" Adam said "I'll get Spike back.." Leo said, I stepped back but watched rather embarrased as Leo failed to switch Chase on Commando mode "Yeah this isn't gonna work" Leo said giving up, I rolled my eyes and walked away.


	3. Commando App Part 2

Lunch Time...

I was sat at the cool table with the others and Chase seemed to be in deep thought "There's Trent" he said looking across the cafeteria, I glanced back to see Trent and the other jocks at the worst cafeteria table you could get, it was right next to the trashcans "I better go apolagize" he said standing up, Bree pulled him back down "Woah, slow it up buttercup" she said "Mail him a greeting card it's so much more personal" Leo added "Guys look the cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw" Adam said, he sucked the food through a red straw and I found it a little gross

"Mmm jiblety" he said "Hey new kid c'mere!" Perry shouted motioning to Chase, he nervously stood up and walked over to her "D'you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she asked menacingly, Chase didn't reply "No you don't because me football players don't get humiliated" she exclaimed "They look humiliated to me" Adam said glancing at them "I know what team spirit is about, because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team" Perry said smiling for a moment "Quite an accomplishment"

Chase said nervously "Don't mock me squash face, my career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped, one zebra called it the worst single body colision she'd ever seen" Perry said "I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra" Chase said chuckling "It's a referee you dusdonkey" she snapped stopping him in his chuckles "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast, you will not underwhealm the morel of my team, evacuate this table now!" she shouted pointing to us, we all jumped out of the seats and Chase leaned forward menacingly

"Watch who your talking to sports bra" he snapped "Oh no" I groaned getting nervous again "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for your weakness" Spike said "Do you think this Spike things gotten a bit outta hand?" Leo asked "He might have crossed the line at sports bra" I said shrugging "I had to quit because of that accident" Perry said nervously "Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked, everyone 'oo'd'

"He doesn't know" Perry said glancing a everyone in the cafeteria "Why don't you hop in your econemy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournement" Spike said "Jokes on you! I have 5 cats, ha ha" Perry replied, though she seemed a bit scared...I didn't blame her "Alright kid I'll make you a deal, let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way, with a bone crunching grudge match on the football field" Perry exclaimed as the jocks gathered behind her "We're in, me, him, her...and him" Spike said pointing to Adam, Bree and then reluctantly Leo

"Sorry gorgeous, don't wanna mess up that pretty face a yours" Spike said winking at me, I sighed and wrung my hands nervously "You and your band of nobody's vs my fighting dingos" Perry said "Who's she calling a nobody? I got half a bff necklace today" Bree said showing us "Winner takes table and all the glory" Perry said "Oh mam as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness, girls soccer has the field tonight" Leo said shrugging "Yeah just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!" Perry announced, the jocks cheered before leaving the cafeteria with her

"Am I the only one who's gonna need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asked turning to us, the others minus Spike nodded "Anyways I gotta go...do something...somewhere" I said nervously while picking up my bag, I had to get away from Spike "What's the rush?" Spike asked grabbing me from behind, I quietly whimpered "I have to do...homework" I lied hoping he wouldn't know "Your call dollface" he said letting me go, he smacked my ass and I sped-walked out of the cafeteria.

In The Dog Park...

I was in the front line of the stands with cheering visitors and it appeared to be the guys agains't the whole football team, so far the Dingo's were winning by 9 points, I decided to see what was going on "Losing makes me wanna rip out my own intestines and use 'em as a sweatband" Spike growled "Okay" Leo said turning to the others "No offence guys but you are losing like mad" I said trying not to make eye contact with Spike "Okay the only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed, your super strength and your super nutty split personality" Leo said looking at Bree, Adam and then Spike "I'll do whatever it takes, I already smell like a sweaty ape I don't want this to be for nothing" Bree said annoyed, I rolled my eyes "Just try an' score guys" I begged, they nodded and I went back into the stands, they managed to get a point and I cheered despite the fact Spike was around.

It was nearly the end and the guys had 17 points but before they started Leo suddenly called time out, I ran over to them to see what was going on "I told you I don't wanna be Spike, I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years and now I don't even remember it" Chase said shaking his head, I sighed in relief that it was him and not Spike "Well when you put it that way I just feel selfish" Leo said in thought "Yeah" Bree agreed "Oh c'mon snap out of it I wanna win" Adam exclaimed smacking Chase around

"No he's right" Leo said pushing Adam away "C'mon guys we can still win this thing and even if we don't what do we have to lose?" Chase asked "Our table" "Popularity" "Everything" The guys replied one after the other, I rolled my eyes again "Look guys it doesn't matter, just take it easy on Chase okay? It's not his fault" I said sympathetically before going back to my seat.

After the Game, Nessa's Room...

I was lying in bed staring through the window, I couldn't sleep as I kept having flashbacks from before "Nessa can I talk to you?" I looked to my doorway to see Chase in his pyjama pants but that was it "Sure" I replied sitting up, he closed my door and I turned on my night light as he sat next to me "When I came around from being Spike, there were some things I remembered.." he started, he licked his lips in thought and my stomach started twisting

"Something that happened a while ago, I remember being in here with you and we were talking, but then I remember feeling really weird and..." he sighed unable to finish "Go on Chase" I pushed hoping he remembered "I wanted you, all of you and then my mind goes blank again. What happened between you and Spike Nessa?" he asked in confusion, I sighed and inwardly cursed "Chase there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, and what happened with Spike is something I wanna forget. Look when the times right I will tell you I promise" I said, he nodded and kissed my cheek "I still miss you" he whispered, tears filled my eyes as he left the room.


	4. Leo's Jam Part 1

I walked down the hall with Bree listening to her complain about how much she wanted Ethan to ask her out, I loved her like a sister but honestly the girl could talk you to death. I saw the guys and overheard them talking about the dance "Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Bree asked annoyed, the boys were smirking "Nobody's asked you yet have they?" Chase asked smugly "No, I really wanna go with that guy" she replied motioning to Ethan who was at the cafeteria entrance with his friend

"His names Ethan, we sit next to each other in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not...Chemistry" she sang the last part and I chuckled "What should I do?" she asked frustratedly "I got this" Chase said, he stood next to me while facing Ethan and brushed his hair back away from his ear "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute" he said listening in on the conversation, I had honestly forgotton the siblings were bionic for a moment "Eww he's talking about you" Chase said disgustedly

"And he's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance" he said, Bree started to panick "What? No..now?...why?..really?" she asked, Ethan reached us and we were all quiet for a moment "How's it goin'?" he asked, I nodded in greeting "Hey Nessa you're back I thought you were gonna be gone longer" he said confused, I shrugged "I came back early" I explained, he nodded "Ethan, what a huge surprise. To see you here...for reasons we do not know" Chase said trying to act oblivious, I leaned in next to his ear

"Smooth" I whispered, he gave me an annoyed look but it turned soft after a few seconds, It was then I noticed how close I was to him "Sorry" I said shyly while biting my lip "I didn't mind" he said, I giggled quietly and saw him smirk from the corner of my eye, Bree suddenly started stuttering really bad and looked a bit awkward "...What is that over there?" she asked pointing, Ethan turned around and she super-sped down the hall leaving us to deal with a confused Ethan "Where'd she go?" he asked "Uh more importantly what is that over there?" Adam asked pointing in the same direction, Ethan turned around again and the boys dragged me down the hall away from him.

Later On

I was down in the lab with Adam and Leo watching them play with toy robots, Adam knocked down Leo's and they were both silent for a moment "Okay you win" Leo said boredly, Adam smiled innocently and the elevator doors opened "Hey guys I finally figured it out" Chase exclaimed running in "Oh I know me too, do not eat the outside of a pineapple. That'll come back to haunt you" Adam said wincing, I chuckled "No I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo, I recorded her with my bionic hearing, lemme play it back for you" he said going over to one of the computers, we followed him and a small USB came out of his finger,

he plugged it into the computer and Danielle's voice rang out of the speakers _"In the movie the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligators mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that" _Chase pulled out the USB and put it back in his finger "Perfect, you get the alligator and I'm gonna go round up that baby" Adam said heading for the doors, I rolled my eyes "Adam no, she wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic" Chase explained, Leo glanced around for a second before smiling "Well that's a dead end what else shall we do today?" he asked "If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength" Adam said in thought "I can't do that, that's all you got" Leo replied,

I smiled in amusement and decided to butt in "Wait a minute, he's onto something" I said motioning to Adam "Which is quite an' achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple" Chase added "Hey I got it down didn't I?" Adam exclaimed, I sighed and tilted my head slightly "I have an idea" I said, they all turned to me "Okay it's something along the lines of Adam under lockers" I said tapping my fingernails on the table "Sounds good to me what's the plan?" Leo asked, they leaned forward and I told them them the plan I had thought up.

I decided to head home for lunch and I was downstairs in the lab watching Jerry Springer on the big T.V, I loved the show and I ordered a big bucket of chicken to eat while I watched it, it was a good thing no one was here otherwise it would be very embarassing for me "You stole my woman! Where we come from that's called a love crime!" I heard Leo shout, I jumped up and hit underneath the tables silently cursing at the fact I left the show on and the chicken on the chairs

"Hang on a second, Jerry Springer and southern fried chicken? Nessa come out" Chase said, I sighed and popped my head up "Hey guys what up?" I asked innocently, he chuckled and went over to one of the devices while I got back to my show and Chicken "Leo it's not my fault I look brave under lockers, I was trying to help you" Adam said "How by saying you'd go to the dance with her?" Leo asked angrily "I'm keeping my options open it's the first time a girls ever been interested in me and it's kinda nice" Adam replied going to another machine,

Leo started screaming and I turned around to see him on Adam's back trying to fight him "Stop it little man you're gonna hurt yourself" Adam said not even the slightest bit effected by Leo's hits "Guys this is getting out of hand, it's like watching a chiuaua fight a horse" Chase said after pulling Leo off Adam "Seriously guys is that girl really worth all of this?" I asked turning off the screens and putting down the chicken "Yes!" Leo and Adam shouted in sync, I rolled my eyes and cleaned the chicken grease off my hands with tissue

"Adam you cannot go to the dance with Danielle, it wouldn't be fair Leo wanted her first" Chase said "Hey all is fair in love and fake locker accidents" Adam replied "Fine he can have her" he said reluctantly "It's too late, the damage is done. I'll never love again" Leo said dramatically "Leo I'll talk to Danielle, I'll convince her that Adam's not an' option and that she should be with you" Chase said "Yeah go to the dance with her, but everyone's gonna think your dating your babysitters" Adam said, Leo started screaming again and tried lunging for Adam while Chase held him back "You guys just made my day" I said laughing.


	5. Leo's Jam Part 2

I was back at the school with the boys and Bree turned up looking stressed "Well if it isn't little miss flash and scram" Chase said "Haha very funny, I think I scared Ethan off" she said "Yah think, yah left skidmarks in the hallway" Leo said, I rolled my eyes and sighed "There's only one way to fix it Bree, you're gonna have to ask him" I said, she nodded in agreement "Well here's her chance, he's at his locker" Chase said, I glanced behind Bree to see Ethan putting books into his locker, she sighed and walked over to him "I feel so bad for her" I said, the boys gave me confused looks

"Why?" Adam asked, I tilted my head slightly "You have no idea what it's like for girls and first crushes. I mean when we see them they just glow, it's hard to concentrate on anything but them and when they speak to you, you just feel like melting on the spot or dissapearing so you don't say something stupid" I said in deep thought "So I may be just guessing but I take it you've had your first crush" Leo said from behind me, I shook my head out of the thought and glanced at Chase "You could say that" I said, he smiled a little and I looked to see Bree on top of the lockers "Oh god" I said sighing.

Later On

"I can't help it Nessa" Bree whined as we entered the living room "Hey girls how's it going?" Tasha asked as she chopped the vegetables, Bree and I sat on the stools "Horrible, Ethan was gonna ask me to the dance but I got nervous and ran away. Every time I see him I panick and turn into a total..." "Dork monster?" Tasha asked finishing Bree's sentence "Huge dork monster" Bree confirmed while pouting "Look you are not the first girl to act weird around a boy she likes" Tasha said reasuringly

"I flew across the room and jumped on top of the lockers" Bree said "Yeah that's probably a first" Tasha replied "Whenever he's around I get all flustered and glitchy, all I wanna do is eat my face so I don't look stupid" Bree said, Tasha chuckled "Honey next time you see him just breathe, stay in the moment and your jitters will go away...or just wear high heels. That way when you try an' run away you'll wipe out like a downhill skier" she said, I smiled "Yeah Bree, don't worry I got loads of heels if you wanna borrow a pair" I said, she smiled "Thanks, can we go look now? It's just that I don't have an' outfit yet and the dance is tomorrow, I just wana be ready" she said, I nodded and we both stood up "Bye Tasha" we said, she waved and we went upstairs into my room.

It was about two hours before the dance and I was in my room helping Bree get ready "You think this'll work?" she asked motioning to the blue heels she had chosen, I shrugged as I straightened my hair "Hopefully, but c'mon what's the wrost that could happen?" I asked, she tilted her head "I could embarass myself...again" she said annoyed, I chuckled "Don't worry, if I see something happenin' I'll come and save you" I said, she smiled a little

"Thanks, I really like him Ness. Have you ever been like this?" she asked hopefully, I sighed and nodded "Yeah, once when I was 14" I replied slowly, she nodded "What was he like?" she asked now very curious, I sighed and decided to tell her...but I wouldn't say his name "Smart, cute, sweet... pretty much like Ethan only he had a few problems" I said "Did you act weird around him?" she asked, I chuckled as a memory came to mind "Yeah, I couldn't speak to him for weeks. But then we got together and everything turned out fine" I said, she nodded again "D'you still see him?" she asked

"Yeah all the time, but we're just friends" I said, she pouted "How come?" she asked, I thought for a moment "We broke up because a family problem happened with him, I didn't wanna stress him out any more than he was. Anyways we're both ready so how about we head to that dance?" I asked turning off the straighteners, she nodded and pulled on the blue heels, she stood up and stumbled for a moment "Don't worry I'll keep you up" I said laughing slightly, she laughed aswell and we left the house.

I stood in the cafeteria entrance with Bree and saw the boys chatting "Hello boys" Bree said, their attention turned to us and she walked forward, though she did nearly fall down as she walked "Okay if you're gonna dance wearing those shoes then I suggest wearing a helmet" Leo told her, she glared slightly and turned around coming face to face with Ethan "Hey Bree, wow you look great" he said, she froze for a moment before trying to run again, but this time she didn't move at all "You okay?" Ethan asked "Yeah I'm fine just groovin' to the beat" she replied chuckling, he took her hand and I smiled a little "Let's dance" he said, he took her away into the dancefloor so I couldn't hear anything

"Nessa you look amazing" Chase said, I bit my lip "Thanks" I replied shyly, a gust of wind blew my hair forward a bit and I looked to see Bree and Ethan in the hallway "That could have gone better" I said running my fingers through my hair "There you are, wanna dance?" Danielle, or as I liked to call her 'little miss spoilt', asked while offering her hand to Chase, I suddenly resisted the urge to kill her "Actually I'm a little bit famished, I think it's time for the refrigerator" Chase replied smirking at Leo who returned the smirk, I was very confused and a little worried

"Do your thing big boy" Leo said smugly, Chase took Danielle onto the dancefloor and started dancing very weirdly, although I had to laugh when he started saying 'Grab that pickle and swing', everyne started laughing and Chase realised what had happened "That was the worst thing I've ever seen, but it's also brought me the most joy I've ever known" Adam said to him, Chase rolled his eyes and Adam danced with Danielle, only he smehow managed to throw her so high that she nearly smashed agains't the ceiling "Talk about lightweight" Adam said glancing back at me and Chase who was looking around nervously "Oh here she comes" Adam said, he caught Danielle and she had blue strings of paper on her

"Put me down" she demanded, Adam put her back on her feet "Bet yah Chase can't toss you round like a ragdoll" he said smiling "Get away from me!" she shouted running to the exit "Oh c'mon I haven't even swung you round by your feet yet" he exclaimed following her, the music halted and we all looked to the other doors where Leo entered followed by 4 older girls, they got into a position on the dancefloor "Give it up G" he said, the music came back on and he danced a little rooutine with the girls, I had a feeling Leo had planned this whole thing but I couldn't help but dance a little to the song.

The dance an' song stopped and we all, apart from Chase, clapped for Leo "Alright everybody give it up for my Aunt Janice and her book club" he said, I chuckled as they put a cape on him "That was awesome" Danielle said going over to Leo...she had suddenly switched brothers again, she followed Leo out and he gave the boys a cocky smirk ask they walked out "Hey Nessa, wanna dance?" I turned my head to see one of the other guys, Lucas, offering his hand to me, I nodded "Sure why not?" I replied, he smiled and I glanced at Chase as we walked past him, he didn't look too happy about it which made me very happy for some reason.

After a lot of dancing with random guys I noticed the boys chatting, which must have meant that they made up already "You guys good now?" I asked sitting next to Adam, they all nodded "Yeah, it was silly letting a girl get between us" Leo said, I nodded "Sure was, especially that girl" I said motioning to Danielle who was with her friends "True, I mean she did play us" Chase said "That's what she does" I said shrugging, they nodded and it was quiet for a moment before I thought of something, something I knew I had to do before it was too late

"Chase..." I started while standing in front of him, they all looked at me including him "Yeah?" he asked confused and hopeful "You wanna dance?' I asked holding out my hand, he sighed and looked around "I don't know how, the only thing I knew is Leo's dance" he replied rolling his eyes, I chuckled "Don't worry I'll teach you" I said reasuringly, he nodded and took my hand "If I mess this up and embarass you don't say I didn't warn you" he said, I rolled my eyes and we stood in the middle of the floor "Okay, you put your hands here..." I said taking them and putting them around my waist, then I put mine around his neck

"..I do this, and you just...move a little" I replied swaying, he finally got into it and smiled "I'm dancin'!" he exclaimed, I chuckled "Yeah you are, maybe next time you come to me for dance lessons instead of Leo" I said laughing, he nodded "Will do" he said, I smiled and he pulled me agains't him "You don't mind?" he asked, I shook my head "Not at all" I replied, he leaned in and I turned my head at the last minute "I'm sorry I have to go" I said nervously, he gave me a confused look as I walked out of the cafeteria.


	6. Rats on a Train Part 1

It had been about a week since the dance and things had been very awkward around the house, Chase and I had been ignoring each other and it was effecting everyone else apparently "Hey Nessa" Tasha greeted cheerfully, I nodded in greeting and turned back to my computer "How's it goin'?" I asked, she squeeled and I looked at her "I have amazing news, come down into the lab I wanna tell everyone" she exclaimed, I nodded and closed my computer before following her into the lift,

we walked into the room and everyone was there "Well your favorite news reporter just got their big break" Tasha said, the guys named some random news reporters and I rolled my eyes "No...me. I am done doing stories on singing dogs and babies that look like ex-presidents, the network finally gave me a real assignment, I'm covering a runaway train" she announced "Wow what a coinkidinc Mr Davenport..." Dad cut off Adam "Is uh so proud of you honey"

he said giving Adam a warning look "Will you watch Leo?" she asked, Dad nodded "Of course and don't forget be balanced and fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor he's an idiot" Dad said pushing Tasha towards the lift door, she nodded and headed upstairs while I stayed in the lab with the others "This stinks, everyone get's to go on an' adventure but me" Leo said dissapointedly, I gave him a confused look "What?" I asked

"The guys are gonna go on a mission to stop the train" he replied sulking, my eyes widened slightly "Leo don't worry just because these guys are going on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here, I'll pop in the 'Goober the spunky Gaboose DVD in for yah" Dad exclaimed smiling, I gave him a look "I'm 14" Leo pointed out "Okay then pop it in yourself" Dad said shrugging and turning to the others "C'mon guys we gotta get you in your gear"

he said, they jogged of somewhere and I sighed to myself "Hey Nessa help me out" Leo said quietly, I watched him put the bag on the floor and lie down in it, he actually fitted "Look at that, I'm travel size" he exclaimed happily "Leo your not going with them" I said crossing ym arms "C'mon Nessa, I'll give you 20 dollars" he said pleadingly, I gave him a look "Leo do you have that much money?" I asked, he shook his head "No but I can get it...Please I really wanna help them"

he begged, I thought for a moment before zipping up the bag "I'm probably not gonna relax all day now" I said after zipping it up "Thank you" his muffled voice said, I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter while the guys came back "Hey Nessa where's Leo?" Dad asked curiously, I shrugged "He went upstairs to do something" I replied, he nodded and I pulled him to the side while the others put on their gear "Are you sure those guys are ready? I mean this is dangerous"

I whispered, he sighed "I thought it too, but they have to do it sometime and they've been training hard all for this moment. They really wanna go Nessa and it's only fair that you support them, despite all the problems your having with Chase" he said putting an' arm around my shoulder soothingly, I nodded "Ready" Bree exclaimed excited, Dad walked over to them and I watched from the archway "Okay I've called my chopper and it should be here in 2 minutes"

he said, they nodded and I walked over to them "Hi guys" I said, they faced me and nodded in greeting "You okay? You look a little off" Bree said worriedly, I shrugged "I'm fine. Just promise me you'll be careful okay? Don't touch anything you shouldn't" I said directing the last part at Adam, he rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about us Nessa, we'll be fine I swear" Bree said reasuringly, I nodded and hugged her then Adam, I looked at Chase and things turned awkward again "Good luck" I finally managed to say, he nodded and Dad came over "It's time guys, me and Nessa will be watching you on the monitor" he said motioning to his computer screen on the table, they nodded and left the lab.

I was sat on the computer chair watching the screen with Dad, Chase was flicking Adam for some reason and I just rolled my eyes "Focus guys, we only got 15 minutes before this thing hits a turn flies off the tracks and blows up Welkerville" Dad exclaimed "Man I'm glad I don't live there" Adam said chuckling, I smiled

"Chase locate the onboard braking system, Bree inspect the tanks for leaks and Adam get a picture of the Spidometer for my web page..Wow" Dad said smiling, I gave him a look and he handed me something "Headset?" he asked sheepishly, I took it from him and put it on "Hey guys" I greeted "Hi Nessa" Adam said waving at the camera, I chuckled and watched as the bag Leo was in fell into the train, he unzipped it and the guys surrounded him

"Leo?" they exclaimed "Where's the dining cart? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville" he said dramatically while putting his hands on his hips "Leo what are you doing here?" Bree asked "Joining the mission, I wanna be like you guys" he replied "Leo your not like us and I don't mean that in a bad way we just have really cool super fun features and you don't" Adam said nonchalantly "Uh Leo where's the diselorator we need to stop the train?"

Chase asked holding the bag "You mean the pointy metal thing that was poking me in the butt?" he asked nervously, I noticed dad holding some giant metal device "It's right here" he said angrily, I giggled nervously "Oh Leo you in trouble" I said in a baby voice, he glared at the camera "You zipped the bag Nessa it's your fault as much as mine" he pointed out, my eyes widened and they all faced the camera "You knew he was in the bag?" Dad asked,

I winced and nodded "Maybe" I squeeked "Leo I'm supposed to be watching you" Dad exclaimed "And you are, in glorious HD" Leo said, I nodded in agreement and noticed dad glaring at me "Leo without the diselorator we can't stop the train" Chase admitted "Davenport what are we gonna do?" Bree asked "I'm coming to get Leo if he blows up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha a puppy. I'll bring the diselorator in my high speed helicopter...Wow how many guys can sayd that they chased their high speed train in their high speed helicopter? I'm awesome"

Dad exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and he held the diselorator "I'm coming" I said standing "No you stay here Nessa" he said turning to me, I crossed my arms "Okay but I'm sure Tasha will be very happy to know you let Leo go on a speeding train that will most likely blow up" I said knowingly, he sighed and smiled "Of course you can come sweety" he said, I nodded "Thought so" I said following him.


	7. Rats on a Train Part 2

We were hovering above the train in the helicopter and I could see the guys "Okay I'm gonna drop the decelorator now, make sure you catch it it's very delicate, pretend it's a baby" Dad said "Okay!" Adam shouted, Dad pushed the button but the decelorator missed the hole and flew off the train "Well that went well" I said sarcastically "Pretend I caught it!" Adam shouted, I rolled my eyes "You know when I'm filling out the incident report I'm putting human error"

Dad exclaimed annoyed "Dad they can't stop this train, get them out of there" I exclaimed nervously, he nodded "Okay were gonna have to abort the mission, never liked Welkerville anyways. Nessa's gonna drop down the rope ladder and you all climb up..Leo first" Dad said, I opened a door in the floor of the helicopter and dropped down the ladder through the roof of the train, I saw Leo hold onto the ladder but he paused and seemed to be talking to the guys

"Leo we are running out of time and by we I mean you get up the ladder now" Dad demanded, Leo let go of the ladder and I groaned "Screw this" I muttered, I climbed down the ladder carefully and jumped through the hole "What's taking so long?" I asked looking at each of them "Were not going" Bree said "And I'm not either" Leo added, I sighed "Guys there's no way your gonna be able to stop the train, please come home" I begged, the bionics shook their heads

"Fine, well I'm not going back either then" I said firmly "Nessa you have to" Chase exclaimed stepping forward, I shook my head "I'm not gonna go home and wait in the living room stressing myself out" I said also taking a step towards him "Please go, I don't want anything happening to you" he said shaking his head slightly "If you guys go then I will" I replied knowingly, he sighed and nodded "Were coming!" Leo suddenly shouted, I looked behind me to see him hook a box to the ladder and tug "Pull me up!" he shouted looking through the hole, the ladder dissapeared and Leo closed the roof door

"You guys are both crazy" Chase exclaimed, I stood next to Leo and shrugged "Were all in this together, me and Nessa may not be superhuman but it doesn't mean we can't be hero's" Leo said, I nodded in agreement, the bionics took off their mic's and threw them on the floor, Chase created some projector thing and I stared at it "Okay we have approximatly 3 minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies of the tracks" he said,

the screen dissapeared and I nodded "Okay let's think, an' object in motion remains in motion unless an' external force blocks it" I said in thought "So what could block our path?" Bree asked "Oh I got it we could put the Nuclonium tanks in front of the train" Adam said, I just then noticed the tanks filled with neon green liquid next to us "Then the train would blow up" Bree pointed out "Thus stopping it" Adam said "If only Wile E Cayote was here, he'd have a giant rubber band to tie around two trees and stop this thing"

Leo said smiling "Leo that's it. The Reed-Bennet bridge is 19.8 miles ahead, our ropes are unbrakable so if Bree ties them all together..." Chase started "..I could use my super speed to wrap them arount the bridge supports..." Bree said "...and then Adam could use his strength to hold the rope and stop the train" Chase finished "Sounds like a plan" I said nodding, they grabbed the rope and Leo's eyes widened a little "Did I mention that Wile E cayote dies in ever episode?"

he asked, I chuckled "Just get the bag" Adam said, Leo handed them the rope and they opened the double doors, the train was going a lot faster than' I though, Bree sped off and a few seconds later came back with the other end of the rope "Okay the ropes secure" she said handing it to Adam, he wrapped it around his hand securely before sitting down and holding onto a handle "Hey guys what if this doesn't work? I mean I know I'm strong but this goes way beyond our training what if I can't do it?" he asked nervously "Adam strength doesn't just come from your muscles, it also comes from your mind" Bree said

"Okay then maybe someone else should take the rope" Chase said, I tapped his shoulder warningly though I was smiling slightly "This is everything we've prepared for, you can do this, just believe in yourself, I believe in you" Bree said, she sat behind Adam with her legs either side of him and her arms around his waist "I believe in you too" Chase said doing the same to Bree "And me" I said doing the same with Chase "I just spent 4 hours in a bag without a bathroom I think my support goes without saying"

Leo said getting behind me "Okay here we go, 20 seconds" Chase told us, I nodded and held onto him tighter "Nessa I'm sorry I've been blanking you" he said turning his head to face me, I shrugged "It's fine, I started it" I replied, he suddenly kissed my cheek and I smiled a little "Thanks" I said, he smiled and turned back around, a ringtone started playing and Bree answered her phone "Hello?...what?...Oh no" she exclaimed "What?" I asked nervously

"Caitlyn just broke up with Rodney" she said, I rolled my eyes and Adam gasped "Bree this is serious" Chase said annoyed "I know, they've been dating for like three months" she said "Hey can I talk to her for a sec?" Chase asked, Bree handed him the phone and he threw it through the train door, she glared at him but turned back around, we all shuffled closer to each other and held on tighter "Okay guys 5 seconds, 4...3...2...1.." The train started to screech and we all fell to the right while screaming,

I was silent though my eyes were shut and my head on Chase's shoulder, the lights suddenly went out and everyone stopped as we were thrown to the side, the lights came back on and I groaned as my side hurt, I must've slammed into the wall, I noticed the guys stand up "You guys did it" Leo exclaimed "We completed our first mission"

Bree said happily, Chase high fived Adam who winced afterwards "Ow, rope burn" he said, I stood up and held onto the wall "Nessa, you okay?" Chase asked running over to me, I nodded and held my side "Just hit the wall" I replied wincing, he lifted the side of my shirt and I had a bruise forming "Get some ice on it" he said running fingers lightly across the spot, it didn't hurt but I felt a little strange with his hand there...it was a good strange though

"Are you okay?" I asked a little nervous, he nodded "Yeah I'm fine" he replied, we both leaned in but jerked apart once the door opened behind me "Thank goodness, the train is okay" Dad exclaimed, we all gave him a look "And you guys are okay too, that's good. First one back at the lab get's a food pellet smoothie" he said, the bionics ran out and I followed while chuckling .

Later On...

I was lying in bed awake thinking over everything when I heard my door open "Hey Nessa" Chase greeted closing my door, I nodded and turned over wincing as I did "You okay?" he asked turning on my night light "Yeah, bruise kinda hurts" I said sitting up, he nodded and sat next to me "So I know you told me not to pressure you but I need to know what Spike did Nessa, it's killing me knowing he did something horrible to you" he said, I chuckled "It wasn't horrible Chase, it was good but it wasn't you" I admitted, he gave me a confused look

"What happened Nessa? Please tell me" he begged, I sighed and my nervousness came back "We were 14 and you were helping me work on some homework, but we were going out then..." I started, he nodded "Yeah I remember, we used to..." he suddenly stopped and chuckled slightly, I smiled "Yeah Chase we were making out, problem was it was back when dad was trying to fix your glitch problems, you turned into Spike and I didn't notice until afterwards" I said feeling sick

"Wait" he gasped, I stopped talking and watched him, he looked very deep in thought and he suddenly put a hand to his head "I remember it" he said with wide eyes "Oh my god you didn't" he gasped facing me, I nodded "I'm sorry I never told you" I said, he shook his head and left my room.


	8. Exoskeleton vs Grandma Part 1

I walked down the stairs slowly while listening to my mom whine over the phone about something _"...I just can't stand him anymore!" _she shouted, I winced and sighed "Mom, I am not your therapist you can't call me every time you have a problem with Todd" I exclaimed,

Todd was my mom's husband, but I doubted it would last _"I just need someone to talk to" _she said babyishly, I rolled my eyes "Talk to a normal therapist, or Todd even" I suggested, I heard her groan faintly _"C'mon Nessa, can't you come home and we'll have our awesome night's in where we talk about everything?" _she asked hopefully, I paused on the stairs and realised what she was doing

"Mom I am not coming home" I said firmly _"Please" _she begged, I shook my head even though she couldn't see it "No. I got my own problems to solve I am not helping you solve your's too" I exclaimed before hanging up, I knew it was rough to say that but I actually had been having problems, the talk with Chase had happened the other night and he was blanking me again,

but it felt worse because now the reason was huge and I actually didn't blame him for being mad at me, but I missed him in a way, I got down the stairs and my eyes widened at the scene before me, Adam was using Leo as a weight lift, Bree and Chase were playing with a ball and my dad was in a weird position while mumbling some foreign language, in short everything was nuts in this house

"Mornin' Nessa" Leo said as I walked past him, I nodded in greeting and sat down on the stool next to Tasha "But not today...why?...because Donald's not feeling well. Look I gotta go he just threw up in my purse, love you bye" she said hanging up the phone, I gave her a confused look "My mother" she said, I nodded in understanding "You know were gonna have to have her over eventually"

Dad said "No we don't, look my mom doesn't just visit she has inspections, if she spots anything weird she will use it as an' excuse for her to move in" Tasha explained, Bree suddenly sped over to us and caught the ball "Nothin' weird here" she said before carrying on, I smiled in amusement and headed for the fridge "Hey Nessa, you wanna play?" Bree asked motioning to the ball in her hand,

I glanced at Chase who was staring at the floor "Uh this seems like a bionic game so I'm just gonna get some breakfast, thanks though" I said, she nodded a little confused and turned back to Chase "It's my mother!" Tasha shouted, I jumped and turned my head to see someone's face on the front door security cam "I'll be in the lab" Dad said nervously, I decided to follow him down there and he gave me a confused look

"I ain't stayin' up there, I don't do grandma's" I said, he nodded and we entered the lab, I saw different devices on the stands and I nodded in realisation "Oh, your about to get the call aren't you?" I asked, he nodded and took off the weird helmet type thing "Yeah, speaking of which I need to change so can you watch all this stuff until I get back?" he asked hopefully, I gave him a look

"You know I don't know much about this stuff" I pointed out, he shrugged "You don't have to, but Leo and Chase will be down here soon so can you please make sure they don't touch anything" he begged, I sighed and nodded "Sure" I said, he kissed my cheek "Thank you sweety" he said before leaving, I sighed and flopped down onto the swirly chair.

An Hour Later...

I was watching Total Wipeout on the T.V when Leo came in looking excited "And I'm here on time" he exclaimed smiling, I chuckled and turned to face him "You look happy" I said, he nodded and sat down in the other chair "I am, I'm gonna me helpin' D and Chase out with the call thingy" he replied, I nodded "Sounds fun" I said sarcastically, he gave me an' annoyed look

"What are you doing down here anyways Nessa?" he asked, I sighed "Daddy told me to stay down here until he get's back because he doesn't want you or Chase touching anything" I explained, he rolled his eyes "God you get electrocuted once and suddenly he sends a babysitter" he exclaimed, I gave him a confused look "Electrocuted? Man I wish I'd seen that" I said chuckling

"I'm here" a familiar voice called out, my face fell and I sighed quietly "Sup Chase?" Leo asked, Chase nodded in greeting and he changed quickly once he noticed I was there too "What are you doing down here?" he asked, it wasn't snappish like I'd expected, it was more of a sad tone "Dad doesn't want you or Leo touching anything so he sent me down here to make sure nothing happens"

I explained, he nodded "Well I can make sure Leo doesn't touch anything, if you wanna go back upstairs I mean" he said putting his hands into his front pockets, I nodded and stood up "Later Leo" I said, he had a look of confusion on his face and he was glancing between me and Chase "Yeah" he said slowly as though trying to figure something out "Bye" I said quietly as I passed Chase, he nodded and I entered the lift before going upstairs.


	9. Exoskeleton vs Grandma Part 2

**AN: Hey dudes I know a lot of you want to know exactly what went down with Nessa and Chase and the chapter is finally here, so no more waiting...enjoy the story :D**

* * *

I walked into the living room and found Adam, Tasha and Leo's grandma in the kitchen "So, what is the master chef preparing anyway?" Leo's Grandma asked looking at Adam, I tilted my head in confusion "Um, did I miss something?" I asked, Bree grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch "We can't tell Leo's grandma were bionics so I'm Tasha's personal trainer, Adam's the chef and Chase is Leo's nanny"

she explained, I nodded "Okay I'll try not to get all that stuff mixed up" I said relaxing back onto the couch "Hey Ness, what's up with you and my brother?" she asked curiously, I shrugged "Nothin', were fine" I lied, she nodded but still looked a little skeptic "I'm gonna go distract the grandma" she said heading over to them, I sighed and decided to help Adam with the cooking while Bree distracted Leo's Grandma "Who is this?" she asked as I walked past, I looked at Tasha who thought for a moment before shrugging

"Mom, this is Donald's daughter Nessa, Nessa this is my mom Rose" she introduced, I nodded in greeting and carried on to the kitchen "Simmer on low heat" he said reading from the instructions, I sat down on the stool and watched him "Low heat...oh okay" he exclaimed, he covered one eye with his hand and used heat vision to warm up the pan "Yeah I'm cooking" he exclaimed excitedly, I chuckled "Which I always do" he added once he noticed the confused looks Rose had been giving him, I felt a vibrating in my pocket and I pulled out my phone to look at the I.D...it was my mom,

I let it ring on the counter and Tasha gave me a confused look "Why aren't you answering?" she asked, I sighed "My mom always thinks of these ways to try and get me back home, thing is I love it here because back home I'm like her therapist, she asks me for advice on her marriage and everything. I'm only 15 Tasha I don't wanna have to do that all the time yah know?" I asked, she nodded with a sympathetic smile before turning to Bree and Rose, Bree had just sped to keep Rose from falling and my eyes widened "How'd you get behind me so fast?" Rose asked, Bree's eyes widened for a moment "Uh how did you get in front of me so fast you speedy little grandma you" she said, I chuckled and picked up my phone.

Later On...

Adam was still cooking but Bree had stopped training Rose after the little incident earlier that nearly revealed her powers, but now that she wasn't occupied Rose was very interested to know where dad, Leo and Chase were "I'll just get them" Tasha said nervously before heading towards the lift, leaving us to deal with Rose "So how old are you now Nessa?" she asked "15" I replied from my spot on the couch "Do you stay here all the time?" she asked, Tasha had warned me about how nosy her mom was so I didn't mind it

"Uh nope, I stay here a few months and then I go home with my mom" I said, she nodded "Why did your mom leave Donald exactly?" she asked, I had a feeling she wasn't too fond of my dad "She met someone else...someone richer" I replied nervously, I wasn't exactly lying, Todd was infact richer than' my father but not by much, they were both scientist inventors except Todd's inventions were more popular and non-life threatening than my fathers "Donald" she exclaimed, I looked to see my dad walk in with Leo and Chase behind him

"Rose" Dad said "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me" she said accusingly while placing her hands on her hips "I was...uh sick...I was feeling very ill and I had a very important phonecall, but it wasn't nearly as important as you" Dad replied trying to get out of his pickle "Nice save" Rose said "Thank you I thought so" Dad said in thought "Honey what are Adam and Bree doing?" Dad asked glancing between Adam who was still cooking and Bree who was doing starjumps "You mean our chef and trainer?" Tasha hinted, Dad nodded

"That explained what their doing" he said in realisation "You know what? Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner together" Tasha suggested "Well we can sit down but having a nice dinner just isn't going to happen" Leo said, I chuckled and headed towards the table with the others "Hey, your Leo's nanny and your letting him near a hot stove?" Rose exclaimed looking at Chase, his eyes widened and he ran towards Leo "Watch it Leo, d'you wanna get sent to bed without any supper?" he asked dragging Leo away from the stove,

I sat down at the table and Adam poured the spagetti into Rose's bowl first, except it was burnt...really bad "What is going here?" she exclaimed "Trust me there is nothing going on here" Tasha said reasuringly, Rose scoffed "Everything is completely normal" Tasha added, a loud crashing sound was heard and I looked behind me to see a large robot type thing come through the kitchen wall "What the heck is that?" I squeaked "Well that wad horrible timing" Dad said, the robot threw the kitchen table over and we all jumped out of our seats

"What is that?" Rose asked with wide eyes "That is...another member of our staff, go away James we don't need you right now" Leo said to the robot, I rolled my eyes "Look I might be old, but that's no buttler I'm out" Rose exclaimed, we all ran towards the couch and hid behind while Leo and Chase hid behind the large gras plant "Adam don't just sit there go take that thing down " Bree said, Adam stood up but Tasha held him back "You do that and somone will know that someone has certain ability's" she said motioning towards her mother,

who looked seriously freaked out, the oven came flying towards us and we ducked so that it hit the wall "Well great now dinners ruined" Adam exclaimed annoyed, I rolled my eyes again "Donals your the man of the house do something" Rose said looking at my dad, I scoffed "That's a good one" I muttered "Your right I'll take care of this" Dad said making his way towards the robot, he ran back though once the robot started shooting lazer "This is not good" I said watching the robot, after a few seconds of destroying everything Chase suddenly flipped over the couch and started distracting the robot, Leo ran towards it with something but the robot knocked it out of his hands and grabbed his arms so he couldn't do anything

"Hey Chase, did we have a plan B?" Leo asked "Hey, nobody lay's a hand on my grandson, it's time to pick up the hat" Rose said, she ran over to the robot and kicked it back so that it let go of Leo, she came running back and I was actually very shocked "Way to go Grandma, and you didn't even break a hip" Bree said proudly, I chuckled and turned back to the robot and Leo who was lying on the floor, the robot walked towards him but Chase skidded across the floor, grabbed the device and picked up Leo before putting up his bionic shield,

he did something with the device and the robot went flying back, it didn't get up so we took it all as good news and stood up cheering "Somebody better tell me what's going on right now and right now just past so you ain't talkin fast enough" Rose said, we all quietted down and glanced at each other nervously "Rose there is a completely rational explenation for all of this, you are delusional...who wants desert?" Dad asked facing us, I rolled my eyes and Rose gave Tasha a look

"You know what mom? This is our life, our house may be high tech and chaotic but it is full of love, and it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family" Tasha said hugging the bionics and Leo "What family? Wait who are these people?" Rose asked confused, I was sat on the stairs watching the whole thing play out "Uh they are my brothers kids that I adopted when he died fell in a volcano"

Dad said, I smiled in amusement and Rose walked towards them "Well why didn't you just say so? Now it all makes sense, your just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids, who is gonna need their grandma around all the time, you know I can stay in that spare room you got down the hall c'mon baby..." Rose started rambling and Tasha walked outside with her, and hopefully talked her out of staying.

A Few Hours Later...

Tasha's mom had left eventually and everyone were in their rooms, apart from the bionics who were downstairs in their tube beds, I was in my bedroom but the room for reason unknown to me was burning, I only had on my trainer socks, black boxer shorts and blue tank top but I was on fire, I got up from the bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where I found Chase on the couch quietly watching T.V, I though maybe I could sneak past him but apparently not "I know your there Nessa" he said without looking back,

I sighed and jumped off the last step "Damn you and your bionic hearing" I mumbled, he chuckled and I knew then that he'd heard me "Not my fault" he said, I nodded and walked into the kitchen "Can't sleep?" I asked opening the fridge "Nope, Adam's snoring seems to be getting louder" he replied, I smiled and pulled out a can of soda "What about you?" he asked, I closed the fridge and turned around to face him "My room is on fire" I exclaimed pressing the cold can agains't my neck, he nodded and I sat on the other end of the couch

"What you watchin?" I asked, the room was dark and the only light was from the large T.V "Nothing yet" he said flicking through the different channels, I nodded and opened my can "Chase, do you hate me or something?" I asked, he muted the T.V and faced me "I don't hate you Ness, I could never hate you I'm just a little ticked off that you didn't tell me what happened, and all this time I thought I hurt you" he exclaimed, I nodded and rested my head agains't the back of the couch

"I know that I should have told you but everything would've been really awkward with us, like it is now. That's why I moved back home when we were 14" I explained, he nodded and sighed "I just though that when it happened, I'd remember it, I know it's cheesy as hell but I would've liked to remember our first time Nessa" he said, I nodded in understanding and crossed my legs "I'm really sorry and if it changes anything, you were pretty good" I said, he smiled a little "It wasn't me it was Spike" he corrected,

I stood up from the couch and moved so that I was sat right next to him "I remember it as you now, you remember it all and to me it's like it was you instead of him. So I don't care what you say I just think you should take all the credit for his actions" I said, he nodded and smirked "I do remember it, well the good parts anyway" he admitted, I laughed "Chase that's usually the subject with most people when it comes to having sex" I replied, he shrugged "Look I'm just really sorry I blanked you out for so long, I can't keep blaming stuff on other people, it was my fault too I mean I knew I was glitching so I shouldn't have been alone with you" he said,

I groaned "Chase it was last year, you don't glitch anymore and as long as no one ticks you off Spike won't get out again. At least we both know what happened and now we can move past it" I said, he nodded "Yeah I guess, your my best friend Nessa and I hate fighting with you all the time" he exclaimed, I shrugged

"We live together Chase, most couples break up and never see each other but we do, were always gonna argue" I pointed out, he sighed "I know, look it's late I should get back downstairs" he said standing up, I nodded and did the same "Me too, but upstairs" I said, he chuckled and hugged me which surprised me a lot "I'm sorry" he said, I hugged him back and nodded "Me too, I'll see you tomorrow" I said letting him go, he turned off the T.V and I walked back upstairs.


	10. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
